un loup garou n'aime qu'une fois
by Nyctalope
Summary: Rémus aime Sirius... Celuici lui manque atrocément depuis sa disparition au ministère de la magie... Mais estil vaiment mort?
1. Rêve ou réalité? version R LEMON

Voici ce que mon esprit tortueux vient de pondre. C'est ma première fic R et il est 4h30 du matin donc soyez indulgent, merci !! et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer, je vous répondrai en créant un chap 2 ! Les italiques représentent soit les pensées soit les flashback!

**Spoiler :** T1 à T5

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, sauf l'histoire et Sirius et Rémus et... Ah bon c'est pas à moi ? zut...

**Rating** : R et un bon ! En plus c'est un slash RL/SB donc il s'agit de relations homosexuelles vous êtes prévenus! Je ne tolèrerai aucune remarque homophobe donc si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin !

**Merci :** au St Félicien et à mes biscottes qui m'ont permis de casser la croûte tout en écrivant lol

* * *

**Un Loup-garou n'aime qu'une fois...**

Rémus Lupin était assis dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd et s'affairait sur ce qui semblait être un plan du manoir Malfoy.

Il poussa un long soupir de désespoir, balaya les documents posés sur la table du dos de la main et enfouit son visage entre ses bras. Il était tellement fatigué... Tellement las après les derniers évènements... Le décès de Sirius, l'attaque de Poudlard, et puis tous ces morts: Dumbledore, Neville et Hermione, McGonagall... et tant d'autres. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller au désespoir, il devait tenir, au moins pour Harry. Harry qui était son seul lien avec son passé, avec Sirius...

_Sirius..._

A la simple évocation de ce nom, son esprit fut assailli de souvenirs :

C'était en troisième année, la pleine lune venait de disparaître avec la clarté du jour. Dans la cabane hurlante, à Pré au lard, trois garçons en veillaient un quatrième couvert de morsures et de blessures. Tous quatre avaient l'air exténué, surtout le petit blond recroquevillé sur le sol.

- James, Peter, c'est bon rentrez, je vais le ramener. Inventez une excuse pour McGonagall. Il ne pourra pas rentrer seul mais sous ma forme de chien je peux le porter.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et retournèrent à Poudlard.

Le brun s'accroupit près de son ami et le regarda se reposer.

- Tu es tellement courageux mon Rémus... Je t'admire tu sais...

Il tendit une main hésitante et remit une mèche des longs cheveux blonds de son ami en place. Ce geste réveilla le loup-garou qui sourit lorsqu'il vit que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était au collège il ne se réveillait pas seul après une transformation.

- Sirius, tu es resté ? C'est gentil...

A ces mots, les joues du séducteur de Poudlard prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

- J'ai mis « monsieur-je-suis-sur-de-moi » dans l'embarras ? Lança Rémus d'un ton taquin. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait poss...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les lèvres du beau brun avaient capturé les siennes.

Leur premier baiser s'arrêta net. Sirius s'était redressé d'un bond et se dirigeait vers la sortie. 

- Désolé Moony... Je ne voulais pas faire ça, oublie et j'espère que nous resterons amis... je tiens trop à toi...

- J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps... Tu regrettes vraiment ce que tu as fait ?

Sirius fit demi tour et se retrouva proche de Rémus, très proche... Il n'eut que le temps de murmurer « non ». Le loup garou avait saisi le visage de l'animagus entre ses mains et avait repris leur premier baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Un autre moment fort ayant compté pour Rémus refit surface, des bribes de souvenirs des jours heureux :

Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Julie se prélassaient devant le lac. Ils venaient de passer leurs ASPIC et profitaient de leur premier jour de liberté. Les trois couples étaient étendus sur l'herbe. Rémus avait sa tête posée sur le torse de son amant. Leurs amis avaient très bien pris l'annonce de leur homosexualité et de leur couple en 5ème année et depuis ils vivaient leur amour pleinement.

Sirius se redressa un peu afin de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille « je t'aime Moony »... C'était la première fois qu'il lui avait dit ces simples mots mais tellement lourds de sens qu'ils en sont difficiles à exprimer. Sirius, son premier et dernier Amour...

_  
Sirius pourquoi..._

Une bourrasque ouvrit la porte brusquement et fit tournoyer les feuilles tombées au sol. Mais le loup-garou n'y prit pas garde.

Un autre souffle, plus petit et plus chaud cette fois, se fit sentir derrière lui.

Son instinct de loup-garou le fit se lever et accomplir un volte face rapide lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur de l'être si cher à son cœur. Mais sa raison ne voulait pas y croire.

- C'est impossible...

Deux hommes se faisaient maintenant face devant l'âtre. Le nouvel arrivant était un homme grand, le visage séduisant et rieur, ses yeux gris pétillant de bonheur et de longs cheveux noirs laissés libre sur les épaules. Son vis à vis était sensiblement de la même taille, avec des cheveux dorés et un intense regard d'une belle couleur ambrée. Ses yeux étaient cernés et entourés de minuscules petites rides, ainsi que son front. Il avait 38 ans mais en paraissait cinq de plus. Cependant, le sourire illuminant son visage à cet instant laissait apparaître les traits de l'adolescent qu'il était avant.

- Comment est-ce possible... Les yeux de Rémus brillaient étrangement.

- Tu te répètes Moony... Sirius fit son plus beau sourire au Maraudeur et continua, voyant que ce dernier était au bord de l'apoplexie et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps :

- Je suis revenu grâce à l'amour que tu me portes Rém, j'ai pu repasser de l'autre côté du voile grâce à toi...

- Mais... Et Harry...

- Son tour viendra, ne t'inquiète pas ; j'irai lui parler, je l'aime comme mon fils mais il n'est pas encore prêt à me voir.

Le loup-garou n'y tint plus, il se jeta dans les bras de son ancien amant et laissa libre court à son chagrin au creux de son épaule.

- Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours... D'abord James et Lily, puis toi... Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ...

Le brun caressa les cheveux de Rémus tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes :

- Je suis là maintenant... Je ne te laisserai plus jamais... Et il lui fredonna une chanson qu'il avait prit l'habitude de chantonner les lendemains de pleine lune, dans le but de calmer le loup tapi en Rémus.

Les sanglots du blond se calmèrent peu à peu, puis ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le sol devant le feu qui crépitait, leurs corps se touchant comme pour s'assurer que l'autre était bien présent.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Siri... Je m'en suis tellement voulu.. Et Harry, tu étais un père pour lui...

- Je sais, je sais tout ce qui s'est passé... Tout ce que tu as ressenti... Je suis fier de toi, tu as su te montrer fort Moony...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent pendant un temps qui leur sembla durer une éternité. Leurs visages s'approchèrent très lentement. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre contre sa peau.

Puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent timidement, comme pour voir si tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Ils frissonnèrent à ce contact surréaliste mais se rapprochèrent. Ils étaient désormais à genou l'un en face de l'autre.

Rémus passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de Sirius et se blottit contre lui. L'animagus releva la tête du blond et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Il la mordilla un instant, jouant avec ses dents puis la caressa doucement avec la langue.

Le loup-garou entrouvrit un peu les lèvres et y invita son amant. Ils frémirent lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact puis approfondirent le baiser.

Leur souffle devint vite court et Rémus lâcha les cheveux du brun. Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son amant délicatement tout en continuant de l'embrasser ardemment. Le côté calme de Moony équilibrait parfaitement l'impétuosité de Padfoot. Rémus détacha ses lèvres de Sirius qui grogna de mécontentement et s'allongea sur lui. Les lèvres chaudes et humides de l'ancien préfet parcoururent les oreilles puis le torse de son compagnon.

Il s'attarda sur les tétons de Sirius qu'il se fit un plaisir de mordiller et de suçoter. Puis il continua sa descente, la main de son amant lui caressant les cheveux. Rémus s'attaqua à la ceinture de Sirius puis aux premiers boutons de son pantalon, qu'il lui retira. Il remonta et commença à lécher doucement Sirius juste à la limite de son caleçon.

Ce dernier craqua, haletant, et retourna la situation. Il était de nature beaucoup plus exaltée que Rémus et le déshabilla très rapidement. Cependant, ses caresses n'étaient pas bâclées pour autant. Il parcourait tout le corps du loup-garou de ses mains expertes et ne tarda pas à lui retirer son boxer. Le membre érigé de son ancien camarade de chambre réveilla en lui les instincts les plus refoulés. Il saisit le sexe de son amant dans la bouche et sentit son érection augmenter lorsque Rémus grogna de plaisir. Sentant que ce dernier était au bord de l'orgasme il s'arrêta, récoltant un soupir de frustration de la part du loup-garou.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et ils roulèrent sur le carrelage. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Rémus retira son caleçon à Sirius et entreprit de le masturber. Il accélérait la cadence, s'arrêtait pour lui caresser les testicules puis ressaisissait son sexe jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne tienne plus. A ce moment là, il lâcha la bouche de son amant et roula de nouveau sur le côté afin que ce dernier se retrouve sur le ventre. Il lui massa les épaules tout en frottant son sexe entre ses cuisses. Puis, doucement, il parcourut le dos de son ami de sa langue et l'introduisit dans son anus. Sirius poussa un râle de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue humide et chaude de son Amour dans son intimité.

Sentant le plaisir monter en lui, le brun se retira et entreprit de pénétrer Rémus avec un doigt, puis deux. Le loup-garou avait fermé les yeux et gémissait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il poussa un cri de plaisir lorsque Sirius le pénétra et qu'il commença les va et viens tout en le masturbant.

- Je t'aime Sirius je t'aime je t'aime je...

Tous deux jouirent en même temps.

Puis ils s'allongèrent, exténués. Sirius fit apparaître une couverture et resta en Rémus. Lorsque le l'ancien professeur fut endormi, le brun lui chuchota à l'oreille les trois mots qu'il ne lui avait dit qu'une fois dans sa vie.

* * *

- Lupin, sans vouloir froisser ton orgueil gryffondorien, je ne pense pas que le fait de dormir nous aide beaucoup pour l'attaque du repère de Mangemorts. 

La voix ensommeillée de Lupin répondit à la voix grave :

- Sirius ?

- Evite de me confondre avec cette loque s'il-te-plait et tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller...

Lupin eut l'immense honneur de voir le visage de Severus Snape dès le réveil et se releva, confus.

- Mais pourtant.. Sirius...

- Quoi Black ? Demanda Snape un peu brusquement.

- Il était là.. un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il devait vraiment faire pitié à voir car Severus lui accorda un regard réellement compatissant :

- Mon pauvre Lupin, tu as du rêver... tu te surmènes si tu veux mon avis...

Puis il sortit, laissant Rémus seul avec ses doutes. Tout en se rhabillant, le loup-garou finit par croire que le professeur de potions avait raison. Après tout, il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse des rêves hyper réalistes ou des crises de somnambulisme à l'approche de la pleine lune...

Il se remit donc au travail, plus mélancolique que jamais. Mais lorsqu'il regarda attentivement la carte du manoir, il put lire ses mots :

« Je t'aime » écrits en vitesse ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux noirs collés par magie à côté...

* * *

_Ca vous a plu ? dites moi ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas, histoire que je m'améliore ! Merci !!! (c le pti bouton en bas a gauche !)_


	2. Rêve ou réalité? version PG13

Ce chapitre est le même que le 1er mais en version abordable par tout le monde ! la suite mûrit doucement dans mon petit cerveau :) C'est totu de même en PG-13 du fait du slash.

**Spoiler :** T1 à T5

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, sauf l'histoire et Sirius et Rémus et... Ah bon c'est pas à moi ? zut...

**Rating** : Ce chapitre et le reste de la fic sont en PG-13 afin que tout le monde (ou presque) puisse la lire. Par contre c'est un Sirius/Rémus (entre autres, qui sait ce qui va germer de mon esprit) donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Merci :** a tous les reviewers, je n'ai jamais eu autant de messages (19 c la fête) pour un seul chapitre !! merci merci merci !! les réponses aux review sont à la fin !

**Note :** Les flash back sont repérables grâce aux italiqus (et au mot flash back lol). Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je signale régulièrement l'avancement de mes fics ds ma bio car je n'update pas souvent !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rêve ou réalité ?...**

Rémus Lupin était assis dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd et s'affairait sur ce qui semblait être un plan du manoir Malfoy.

Il poussa un long soupir de désespoir, balaya les documents posés sur la table du dos de la main et enfouit son visage entre ses bras. Il était tellement fatigué... Tellement las après les derniers évènements... Le décès de Sirius, l'attaque de Poudlard, et puis tous ces morts: Dumbledore, Neville et Hermione, McGonagall... et tant d'autres. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller au désespoir, il devait tenir, au moins pour Harry. Harry qui était son seul lien avec son passé, avec Sirius...

_Sirius..._

A la simple évocation de ce nom, son esprit fut assailli de souvenirs :

C'était en troisième année, la pleine lune venait de disparaître avec la clarté du jour. Dans la cabane hurlante, à Pré au lard, trois garçons en veillaient un quatrième couvert de morsures et de blessures. Tous quatre avaient l'air exténué, surtout le petit blond recroquevillé sur le sol.

- James, Peter, c'est bon rentrez, je vais le ramener. Inventez une excuse pour McGonagall. Il ne pourra pas rentrer seul mais sous ma forme de chien je peux le porter.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et retournèrent à Poudlard.

Le brun s'accroupit près de son ami et le regarda se reposer.

- Tu es tellement courageux mon Rémus... Je t'admire tu sais...

Il tendit une main hésitante et remit une mèche des longs cheveux blonds de son ami en place. Ce geste réveilla le loup-garou qui sourit lorsqu'il vit que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était au collège il ne se réveillait pas seul après une transformation.

- Sirius, tu es resté ? C'est gentil...

A ces mots, les joues du séducteur de Poudlard prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

- J'ai mis « monsieur-je-suis-sur-de-moi » dans l'embarras ? Lança Rémus d'un ton taquin. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait poss...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les lèvres du beau brun avaient capturé les siennes.

Leur premier baiser s'arrêta net. Sirius s'était redressé d'un bond et se dirigeait vers la sortie. 

- Désolé Moony... Je ne voulais pas faire ça, oublie et j'espère que nous resterons amis... je tiens trop à toi...

- J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps... Tu regrettes vraiment ce que tu as fait ?

Sirius fit demi tour et se retrouva proche de Rémus, très proche... Il n'eut que le temps de murmurer « non ». Le loup garou avait saisi le visage de l'animagus entre ses mains et ils avaient repris leur premier baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Julie se prélassaient devant le lac. Ils venaient de passer leurs ASPIC et profitaient de leur premier jour de liberté. Les trois couples étaient étendus sur l'herbe. Rémus avait sa tête posée sur le torse de son amant. Leurs amis avaient très bien pris l'annonce de leur homosexualité et de leur couple en 5ème année et depuis ils vivaient leur amour pleinement.

Sirius se redressa un peu afin de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille « je t'aime Moony »... C'était la première fois qu'il lui avait dit ces simples mots mais tellement lourds de sens qu'ils en sont difficiles à exprimer. Sirius, son premier et dernier Amour...

_  
Sirius pourquoi... _

Une bourrasque ouvrit la porte brusquement et fit tournoyer les feuilles tombées au sol. Mais le loup-garou n'y prit pas garde.

Un autre souffle, plus petit et plus chaud cette fois, se fit sentir derrière lui.

Son instinct de loup-garou le fit se lever et accomplir un volte face rapide lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur de l'être si cher à son cœur. Mais sa raison ne voulait pas y croire.

- C'est impossible...

Deux hommes se faisaient maintenant face devant l'âtre. Le nouvel arrivant était un homme grand, le visage séduisant et rieur, ses yeux gris pétillant de bonheur et de longs cheveux noirs laissés libre sur les épaules. Son vis à vis était sensiblement de la même taille, avec des cheveux dorés et un intense regard d'une belle couleur ambrée. Ses yeux étaient cernés et entourés de minuscules petites rides, ainsi que son front. Il avait 38 ans mais en paraissait cinq de plus. Cependant, le sourire illuminant son visage à cet instant laissait apparaître les traits de l'adolescent qu'il était avant.

- Comment est-ce possible... Les yeux de Rémus brillaient étrangement.

- Tu te répètes Moony... Sirius fit son plus beau sourire au Maraudeur et continua, voyant que ce dernier était au bord de l'apoplexie et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps :

- Je suis revenu grâce à l'amour que tu me portes Rém, j'ai pu repasser de l'autre côté du voile grâce à toi...

- Mais... Et Harry...

- Son tour viendra, ne t'inquiète pas ; j'irai lui parler, je l'aime comme mon fils mais il n'est pas encore prêt à me voir.

Le loup-garou n'y tint plus, il se jeta dans les bras de son ancien amant et laissa libre court à son chagrin au creux de son épaule.

- Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours... D'abord James et Lily, puis toi... Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ...

Le brun caressa les cheveux de Rémus tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes :

- Je suis là maintenant... Je ne te laisserai plus jamais... Et il lui fredonna une chanson qu'il avait prit l'habitude de chantonner les lendemains de pleine lune, dans le but de calmer le loup tapi en Rémus.

Les sanglots du blond se calmèrent peu à peu, puis ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le sol devant le feu qui crépitait, leurs corps se touchant comme pour s'assurer que l'autre était bien présent.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Siri... Je m'en suis tellement voulu.. Et Harry, tu étais un père pour lui...

- Je sais, je sais tout ce qui s'est passé... Tout ce que tu as ressenti... Je suis fier de toi, tu as su te montrer fort Moony...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent pendant un temps qui leur sembla durer une éternité. Leurs visages s'approchèrent très lentement. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre contre sa peau.

Puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent timidement, comme pour voir si tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Ils frissonnèrent à ce contact surréaliste mais se rapprochèrent. Ils étaient désormais à genou l'un en face de l'autre.

Rémus passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de Sirius et se blottit contre lui. L'animagus releva la tête du blond et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Il la mordilla un instant, jouant avec ses dents puis la caressa doucement avec la langue.

- Je t'aime Sirius...

Sirius ne répondit rien, il se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux noirs puis fit apparaître une couverture devant l'âtre. Tous deux s'y installèrent et Rémus se pelotonna contre son amant. Lorsque l'ancien professeur fut endormi, le brun lui chuchota à l'oreille les trois mots qu'il ne lui avait dit qu'une fois dans sa vie.

* * *

- Lupin, sans vouloir froisser ton orgueil gryffondorien, je ne pense pas que le fait de dormir nous aide beaucoup pour l'attaque du repère de Mangemorts.

La voix ensommeillée de Lupin répondit à la voix grave :

- Sirius ?

- Evite de me confondre avec cette_ loque_ s'il-te-plait et tu ferais mieux de te lever...

Lupin eut l'immense honneur de voir le visage de Severus Snape dès le réveil et se releva, confus.

- Mais pourtant.. Sirius...

- Quoi Black ? Demanda Snape un peu brusquement.

- Il était là.. un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il devait vraiment faire pitié à voir car Severus lui accorda un regard réellement compatissant :

- Mon pauvre Lupin, tu as du rêver... tu te surmènes si tu veux mon avis...

Puis il sortit, laissant Rémus seul avec ses doutes. Tout en préparant son petit-déjeuner, le loup-garou finit par croire que le professeur de potions avait raison. Après tout, il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse des rêves hyper réalistes ou des crises de somnambulisme à l'approche de la pleine lune...

Il se remit donc au travail, plus mélancolique que jamais. Mais lorsqu'il regarda attentivement la carte du manoir, il put lire ses mots :

_« Je t'aime_ » écrits en vitesse ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux noirs collés par magie à côté...

* * *

**Réponse aux Review**

_Gaelle gryffondor_ : merci :) vous m'avez tellement demandé de faire une suite que j'y réfléchis !

_Alex _: merci !! fayot ;) lol je ne sais pas ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, la fièvre peut-être ? lol

_Angel B.Logan_ : La suite est prévue mais il faut avant que j'éclaircisse certaines choses, notamment les réponses à tes questions :) j'aimerais éviter de tomber ds le truc bateau...

_Une toute petite :_ mais qui ça peut bien être et bien merci, et c'est vrai qu'en me relisant je trouve aussi la fin facile lol mais je vais trouver une explication à ça tu vas voir ;)

_Slipou_ : merciiiiiiiiii c'est trop gentil :) et tu n'as pas été la seule (le seul ?) à demander la suite donc ça arrive, un peu de patience !

_Hanna :_ merci ! je ferai une suite c'est sûr et pourquoi pas aussi un autre Sirius/Rémus ? mais cette fois pendant leur jeunesse... j'y pense !

_Petite dilly :_ Merci pour tes conseils sur les flash back, j' ai rectifié pour ce chapitre ! mais j'avoue que el but à la base était vraiment d'écrire un lemon d'où le manque de sentiments lol ! mais maintenant que ça va être une vraie fic y'en aura ! ah et dans le bouquin il est châtain Rémus mais il a environ 35 ans alors jme suis dit, hmmmm mais il était sûrement blond cendré quand il était jeune ! enfin j'avais surtout envie de le écrire tel que je l'imagine ! En tout cas merci pour tes remarques constructives :)

_Oxaline _: merci ! et pour le lemon c'était mon premier et n'étant pas un mec j'ai un peu écrit comme je pense que ça se passe lol. Et oui je continue les biscottes lol

_henna-himitsu_ : bin a 4h30 je préfèrerais dormir quand même lol et tes doigts ont fourché, c un rémus/sirius pas un sevy/sirius ;) c po pareil ! même si je fais une fic sur un sirius/sevy d'ailleurs ! j'timagine trop devant ton ordi à dire « c kromignooon » lol ! et dsl ce n'est plus un one shot ;) Et merci de m'avoir mise en author alert :)

_babette :_ merci merci merci !

_catiadoodle :_ mais je ne suis pas sadique comme toi moi lol j'aime mon pti Rémus, il a assez souffert comme ça ! en il est réveillé par sev alors ça suffit (nan mais jl'adore ev !!!). Merci pour tes compliments et patiente, t'auras la suite !

_cybelia :_ je suis dsl !! je voulais pas te faire pleurer !

_jadou :_ et oui une suite ! mais j'aime bien les fics où on peut imaginer la fin :) En tout cas ils vont pouvoir s'aimer au grand jour (en fait j'en sais rien du tout encore lol mais ça serait trop facile !)et t'inquiète pour la fac, c'est clair que ça passe avant !

_onarluca :_ merci, ravie que ça t'aie plu :)

_moi et moi seule..._ : bin la suite va arriver :) j'espère que t'es patiente par contre parce que j'ai pas trop le temps... et la blague sur ta coupine (tu sais, impatience ), ça me rassure, ya pas que moi qui la fais lol

_allaupi :_ bin quoi il a le droit de mettre des boxer Rémus nan ? bon j'arrête de baver... merci et c'est vrai que la fin était facile mais bon...

_lilyep _: ravie que ça t'aie plu ! c'était court, mais pas pour longtemps !

_benane _: merci ! raaaa c'est trop gentil :) mais te mets pas en retard à l'école pour moi lol ! attends un peu et tu auras la suite !


End file.
